<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【福华福】我怎么可能会爱你呢 by twinklingstars_inthedistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021548">【福华福】我怎么可能会爱你呢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance'>twinklingstars_inthedistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, M/M, Pain, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, break - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>注：</p><p>^：原著中关于莱辛巴赫坠落的情节</p><p>*：是分别在神夏和原著中福经历莱辛巴赫后第一次出场</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【福华福】我怎么可能会爱你呢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>婚礼，抑制不住的欣喜和誓言。<br/>水族馆，子弹和汩汩流出的鲜血。<br/>她死了，而你承诺过不让她受伤害。<br/>我想她。这毫无疑问。<br/>“我希望是除你之外的任何人。”<br/>你说，我怎么可能会爱你呢。</p><p>谎言，由爱交织的谎言。<br/>“徒有其表”。<br/>哀求，他愠怒的眼睛下掩盖着心碎。<br/>只可惜他笑得牵强又诚恳，一双蓝眼睛热烈真诚，像沸腾的海水。<br/>飞溅的水滴撒在门框和地毯上。<br/>这便是你的处事风格吗？<br/>让我疼痛，给我伤悲。<br/>而我，又怎么可能会爱你呢。<br/> <br/>手杖，有去无回的脚印和字迹刚劲的遗书。^<br/>黑煤般的悬崖下急流吐雾。^<br/>岩架上的躲藏，摧枯拉朽的怀念，令人心痛的惊喜。^<br/>永远戏剧化，永远都是这样。<br/>在墓地吊唁自己？还是扮作一位收藏书的老人？*<br/>天啊，叫我怎么在这样的屋檐下过活。<br/>所以，我怎么可能会爱你呢。</p><p>带上手枪？哦，我的枪口也许总有一天依然会对准你。<br/>我想那子弹该要滚烫，该要像火把不贪恋断肠。<br/>流血啊，我要你像她一样痛，像我一样苦。<br/>我不是那种人——我要让你知道。<br/>我将求它斩断我与你相握的手，无牵无挂。</p><p>我恨你，恨你放任自己在药剂中迷失，恨你不清醒，疯癫、无能为力却漫不经心。<br/>你何时才能醒过来啊？！<br/>杀了你也无法原谅你，也无法原谅我。<br/>这样矛盾却心甘情愿——我怎么可能会爱你呢。</p><p>可我却想要灌下毒药，任凭眼前变得纯粹，无论是黑是白。<br/>任凭滑向咽喉的那一把子弹。<br/>任凭鲜血再次填满。<br/>任凭那个声音小心翼翼地告诉我残破不堪的灵魂：</p><p> </p><p>我也许真的爱你。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：</p><p>^：原著中关于莱辛巴赫坠落的情节</p><p>*：是分别在神夏和原著中福经历莱辛巴赫后第一次出场</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>